Talk:Homestead (episode)
Date of Voyager's return * See: Talk:USS Voyager/archive#Date of Voyager's return. Talaxians far from home (moved from Reference Desk) I've never figured out how the Talaxians in this episode traveled 40,000 light years from Talax. Are there any theories about this?Ryan123450 19:48, 16 Aug 2004 (CEST) :Well, the metreon cascade occurred in 2355, killing Neelix's family on Rinax and making him the rhuludian crystal smoking draftee soldier he once described himself as, so as long as the end of the war with the Haakonians was around the same era, that would have been enough time for a population diaspora to undergo a relocation of refugees (23 years between that war and the episode). :However, since 40,000 LY would've been a 30+ year trip for 's high-warp engines minus the wormholes, so we either must assume that... # Voyager doubled back and sideways from it's course out of courtesy to Neelix (possibly to a point with a path back to Talax that doesn't include the Borg, Krenim or Krowtonan Guard, seeing as the settlers would have an awful time navigating the kind of difficulties Voyager did, or... # Something else happened. :I can't believe i know so much about this! -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 21:33, 16 Aug 2004 (CEST) ::Of course, knwoing the Trek universe they probably didn't have to actually fly the entire distance. I'd deduct 5 years from the travel time for unexplained phenomena. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 21:43, 16 Aug 2004 (CEST) :::Another probability is that the Talaxians found thier way to this region through the use of the Vaadwaur Underspace corridors. There was obviously interaction between this race and the Talaxians as far back as nine hundred years, so the Talaxian settlers could very well have come advertantly or inadvertantly through these passageways and found themselves in the region of space they currently occupy. This may have happened in the days of antiquity, or even by an accident fairly recently, much as Voyager stumbled into the Underspace realm. – Foravalon 09:50, 23 June 2007 (UTC) ::I know its old but i thought of what i think is a good answer the talaxians could have used the technology from and they would have wanted to get away as quickly as possibble so would have traded in the black market for it also it was 40,000 light years it would take them-- 15:31, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Berman cameo? While going through screencaps, there is a gray haired goldshirt on the walk that bears a striking resemblance to Rick Berman. Has anyone ever heard of him making a guest appearance (non-talking of course) in this ep? On the "good bye Neelix" walk, he's (from our p.o.v.) in the initial hallway, on the left, second-to-last goldshirt from the intersection. - AJ Halliwell 02:29, 29 June 2006 (UTC) :Do you have an example of the screen shot to take a look at? (for those of us without the benefit of having the DVD set since it's so damned expensive) -- Sulfur 02:35, 29 June 2006 (UTC) Added. Wasn't gonna upload it before because if it wasn't, I didn't think it'd serve much use. Now that I think about it, worst case scenerio it can just go on the Unnamed Voyager people page. I admit, he's a bit tanner than we're used to, but that's why I posted here first to see other's opinions. - AJ Halliwell 03:00, 29 June 2006 (UTC) :I see what you mean. It does look a lot like him. I'm not totally convinced that it's him, but it's definitely a distinct possibility. It looks like the same nose and facial structure for certain though. -- Sulfur 03:08, 29 June 2006 (UTC) ::According to Joyce Lasley, who stood only a few feet next to him, this is definitly not Rick Berman. I've corrected the info. – Tom 15:06, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Nitpick :*''It is established that this episode and the last few episodes of Star Trek: Voyager take place in 2378, as the date is given as April 5th, 315 years after first contact with the Vulcans in 2063. Despite this, the stardate is given as 54868.6, which would suggest a year of 2377.'' Nitpick. At least the last sentence. Not sure how notable the first part is...— Morder 20:07, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :Given the complexity and ambiguity of stardates, it is at best confusing to attempt to convert them to calendar dates, and should not be in an article. The whole "1000 stardates is a year" thing, while used as a rough guide by TPTB, has never been firmly established to be the truth.--31dot 20:44, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Removed * It is still unknown how the group of Talaxians were able to reach that location, roughly 40,000 light years from Talax itself. Voyager had assistance traversing that distance from several sources ranging from Borg Transwarp devices, experimental slipstream drive, to Kes' gift. We don't state what isn't known.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 10:26, May 3, 2010 (UTC) * The part about only having Alpha quadrant species onboard :This is incorrect, Icheb for one is not from the alpha quadrant.